


【授权翻译】午夜

by Goosestep



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goosestep/pseuds/Goosestep
Summary: 醒着的每分每秒都要忍受这种关注让他烦不胜烦。那个精灵的陪伴没有停歇地紧系着他和那条悬停在他耳朵上方并盘在他的喉咙上蠕虫。没人能看见Aaravos像梦一样模糊不清的虚影，他鬼魅般优雅而活跃的动作。只有他能看到。在他眼中Aaravos无处不在。
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Kudos: 5





	【授权翻译】午夜

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In the Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553750) by [sirenalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenalley/pseuds/sirenalley). 



帆布帐篷里很凉爽，漆黑一片。Viren已经熄灭了火焰，让自己陷入黑暗，好准备入睡。

外面传来远处他的军队动荡不安的喧嚣，他知道他们今夜将不会入睡。他们已经不再需要休息了。他们强大，无畏，是被魔法力量洗涤过的生物。

经过明日的行军后他们将会抵达最终的目的地。

Viren的帐篷在一小段距离以外，在一座小山丘的顶部。除非是紧急事件，没人会在夜里打扰他，所以他只穿了内衣，拖着疲倦的身体躺下了。

在他的脚边，有什么东西在床铺上爬行着。是那条巨大多足的毛毛虫，它正从他的铺盖边缘爬过去。

“呃，你应该不准备和我睡在一起，对吧？”

微光突然出现在了封闭的帐篷里，随着空气流动的感觉，Aaravos穿过了帐篷。精灵发光的身体在黑暗中显形。在他完全站直的情况下，他的角尖几乎戳在了帐篷的顶部。

Aaravos微微弯下腰，脸上带着令人生厌的微笑，“除非你想要我跟我你一起。”

“我需要睡眠，”Viren说道，“我很肯定对你来说这是个陌生的概念。”

“你为什么会这么想呢？我现在确实不需要睡觉，但是我确实会休息，而且，哦，我特别想念脸颊枕在软软的枕头上的感觉。”

他看着精灵走近他。帐篷本来不大，而Aaravos的出现似乎占据了全部的地方。尽管他现在没有实形，却仍然掌控着注意力和权威。那伟岸的轮廓以暗淡，昏暗的色彩照亮了帐篷。Viren记起了他抬头看着Lux Aurea祭坛上发生的事时的感觉——那是一种残酷的荣耀，用日炎精灵的女王死亡展示出了他令人着迷的辉煌和令人恐惧的毁灭性。

在战场上与敌人作战的紧要时刻，Viren对他站在他这一边而感到庆幸。

每当在这样安静的时刻，他的思想就在担忧着前路，他只想知道，他，究竟邀请了一个怎样的生物进入了他的耳朵。

但是无所谓了。事已至此，而且Aaravos已经给了他想要的力量。

Viren在床铺上舒展身体的同时翻了一个白眼，他把温暖的羊毛毯拉起盖在自己身上。“我想了想，觉得还是比较喜欢没人在我睡觉的时候整夜看着我。我想你还是条小虫子的时候比较容易忽略。”

Aaravos抱起胳膊，假装自己靠在帐篷上。由于他不是真的在那，所以也就不牵扯他是不是真的靠着这个问题，他这么做仅仅是为了这个效果。他做过很多只是为了展示一个效果的事情。

“是吗？你不喜欢有人看着你？”

他拖长语调瞥了他一眼：“没错。你这样我睡不着，我还要为了明天进攻龙女王的巢穴养精蓄锐。”

“我以为你喜欢被注视着的感觉。还是我想错了？”

一阵不适划过了他的皮肤。Viren皱起眉头，他掀起床单把毯子盖在自己的耳朵上，转过身把Aaravos抛在背后，“你想错了。”

醒着的每分每秒都要忍受这种关注让他烦不胜烦。那个精灵的陪伴没有停歇地紧系着他和那条悬停在他耳朵上方并盘在他喉咙上蠕虫。没人能看见Aaravos像梦一样模糊不清的虚影，他鬼魅般优雅而活跃的动作。只有他能看到。在他眼中Aaravos无处不在。

安慰裹挟着恐惧。他不禁想到在他们成功之后他会做什么？会发生什么？

他听到了一阵像风吹过一样的沙沙声，接着他突然感觉到了他们之间离的极近时的刺痛感。奇怪的是他不需要看就知道Aaravos的动作。

尽管那只是一瞬间并且无形的碰触，羽毛轻轻滑过他的皮肤的感觉随着发光的手指一路穿透他的手臂。Viren凝视着下方，接着他向上看到了Aaravos发着微光的眼睛，像野猫一样倾斜着。

“什么？你在干什么？”他半坐起来，但是Aaravos仍然保持着跪着的姿势，如果他完全坐起来的话将会不得不穿过精灵的虚影。Viren僵住了。

“你听着我说的每句话。遵守着我说的每个字。多么听话的小人类啊。我只是情不自禁地感到......好奇。”

“别想多了。那不是因为我信任你。”Viren说道。

“你愿意服从到什么地步？”Aaravos在他上方，靠得更近了，一个有着银色的舌头的捕食者虚影，“你愿意让我占有你到什么程度？到悬崖上，直到越过边界？”

“够了。”

“我想知道，”他拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，“如果我告诉你躺下，把你的毯子拉下去，你会乐意效劳吗？”

Viren无法分辨究竟是屈辱，还是席卷而来性欲让他突然哑口无言。他肺中所有的空气都在一次尖锐的呼气后排空了。这个请求并不带有任何明显的淫欲，事实上它几乎没有影射任何事。它只是简单的一个命令。但是Aaravos将它传达地如同一个钢铁一般坚决的指令，像黑暗窒息的海水一样淹没了他。他无法呼吸，只能看着那张令人入迷的脸，想着他是否会像他从魔法生物中榨取生命那样的被吞没殆尽。

这很愚蠢。他可能是这个世界上最强大的人类法师，但是现在，他这个生物辉煌的魔咒下颤抖。这不公平。

他的背碰到了床铺，伸出一只手猛地把毯子从胸部扯到了腰上。

“很好，”Aaravos说道，像蛇一样拉长了尾音，“真是我的好法师。”

“你想干什么。”

“我只想要你也想要的事情。更好的辅佐你，并且看着你完成人类复兴的大业。现在来吧，Viren。”他的名字像是一种符咒一般地，几乎是毕恭毕敬地被一种轻柔的呢喃声念出。“我这些天因为看到你被折磨弄的心神不宁而感到十分忧虑。”

“什么折磨？”

“孤独。”Aaravos微笑着说。一缕白发落了下来，他退缩了，尽管那些发梢只是无害地穿过他的下巴。Viren摆开他的头。“你渴望陪伴。你渴望伴侣，以及另一个人的手的触摸。但是，你不再需要渴望了，我和你在一起。”

Viren的舌头在他的嘴里沉重的像块木头。现在Aaravos的意思很明显了。他结结巴巴地说出几个词：“你碰不——到我。”

“没关系。我会看着你。想象是强大的代替品，暂时而言。”

暂时而言。对一个被镜子困住，时间超过Viren所能想象的范畴的生物而言这到底意味着什么呢？Aaravos表现的就好像那只是短暂的一瞬间一样，就像Viren的生命对他而言不过是一次月升到月落。

也许这都是真的。

“你要看我干......什么？具体来说？”他讨厌他声音中的不确定。他讨厌任何他没有信心，无法前进直到目标的事情。他控制着血流从他紧紧握住的手中通过。

“拜托，Viren。不要侮辱我们两个。”

他的渴望让他顺从了，他进一步把毯子推了下去，狂乱地拉扯着睡衣。Aaravos的眼神像两颗沉重的石头一样压着他。他无处可逃。

他很多年前就接受了，自从他的妻子走出那扇门并再没有回来。那渴望的，持久的孤独。这是一种醒目的弱点，现在被在他耳朵里非现实的，神秘罪恶的轻语所打断。

最终他在黑暗中脱到一丝不挂，Aaravos消瘦的身影照亮了他苍白的皮肤。这与上方精灵模糊的蓝色和紫色形成了对比。如果Aaravos有着真实的肉体，如果他能像他本来的那样发着淡淡的星光，这种对比还会更加强烈。

Viren用手包裹住他的阴茎。他不是很惊讶自己已经硬了，而且流出了前液，他已经想不起上一次他让自己沉迷于这种低下的欲望是什么时候了。渴求的饥饿已经淹没了他。

他不敢去看。触摸自己让他感到孤独，在他描画着自己的顶端，指尖划过僵硬的肌肉，他在前端的缝隙处收集着湿润的液体，然后将它们向下涂抹。他的喉咙中发出了一种介于绝望和欢愉之间的耻辱的声音，他用舌尖舔着牙齿的后方，想象这是另外一个人的手在抚摸他。

他想象这是Aaravos的手指，修长而又灵巧，就像他从镜子中看到的那样，覆盖着他的种族的星辰纹路，它们握住他的阴茎，缓缓地将他带入顶峰。

“很好，”精灵绸缎般的声音低语着，难以被忘却的低沉黑暗，让Viren能够迷失其中，“告诉我？感觉很好对不对？”

他在一阵痉挛中紧紧地握住阴茎的根部。他可以感觉到他的身体可怕地背叛了他，在这些话语之中流出了更多的前液。他光裸的皮肤在寒冷的空气中刺痛着。

“感觉......”他的喉咙动了起来，“感觉很好。很热，好像烧起来一样。这太——”

一丝扰动让他睁开眼睛。Viren茫然地看着帐篷。那条巨大的蠕虫已经爬上了一半，用它像珠子一样明亮智慧的眼睛向下凝视着他。他起了鸡皮疙瘩，但是他的手没有松开。

“看着我，”Aaravos像猫一样柔声说道。他的头顺从地转向那明亮的虚影，“你只需要看着我。”

落入那条命令的织网中实在太容易了，Viren的眼睛半闭着，一道尖锐而又绝望的声音从他的嘴唇中溢出。他们离的如此之近，近到可以亲吻。如果Aaravos是真实的，他们的呼吸将会缠结成一团湿润的云雾，他将会知道那天鹅绒般嘴唇的热度。

但是只有微风，以及无用的兴奋的呜鸣。

“我会告诉你什么时候可以高潮，小法师。你必须听我的命令。每一个词，每一句话，你必须带着虔诚服从我。明白了吗？”

Viren的头抖动了一下。他想闭上眼睛，但是相反他再一次用拳头抚过阴茎上绷紧的皮肤，他感到自己的脚趾在松软的羊毛毯中蜷缩。

“现在停下。”

被痛苦折磨着，他抬头看向Aaravos的脸，却发现自己无意反抗。他的手无力地落在双腿之间。他现在可以看见了，他的阴茎高高地翘起，如此的肿胀以至于几乎与他的腹部平齐。它发着柔光，泛着深深的粉色。无疑这与他脸上羞耻的颜色一致。

“很好。”单单一个词是如何做到像爱抚一样划过他的呢？Viren只想知道。“我很高兴你是那个找到我的那个人。你那个是需要我的那个人。如此出色的宠物和强大的法师，我能感觉到你体内无限的魔法。”

他可以吗？这是真的？Viren的眼睛闭着，几乎被那夸赞冲的头昏脑胀。

“如同最深沉的黑夜一样，”Aaravos说道，“只会被星辰点亮......”

他又感觉到了一次移动。他在看着精灵变换姿势的时候回过神来，Aaravos将一条长腿跨过床铺让自己跨坐在Viren身上。这仍然是个幻象。他的胯骨上没有重量，但Arravos就在哪里，仿佛高栖于王座之上。

“Viren，现在，你可以摸你自己了。”

这很微妙，因为如果他要将手掌放回他挺立的阴茎上去，他就必须越过那些发光的腿。尽管他知道他可以直接穿过Aaravos，但是他拒绝这么做。他不能接受碰到非实质虚影的诡异感觉。

“求我。”Aaravos用液化的钢铁一般的声音命令道。

如果这意味着释放，那么Viren愿意献身。太饥渴，太挫败，他发现自己用一种粘稠而又破碎的声音说道：“求你，Aaravos，求你，让我。”

这几乎是一次永恒的救赎。他的手腕因为紧张而酸痛，肩膀略微从床单上滑落，他的阴茎随着他的每一次心跳而抽动。

然后，终于：“你可以。”

他的高潮在炙热猛烈的涌动中喷涌而出，厚重的精液喷射在他的手指上，在他的手腕和大腿内侧以及盆骨上留下白痕。Viren的声音在他的另一只手下压制着。他炙热潮湿而又急促的在后面呼吸着。整个过程中，Aaravos一直呆在他的上方，嘴唇翻卷出一个邪恶的微笑，像是被猎杀所满足的动物。

“我们下次必须记住。”Aaravos将手伸向他，他在他的手指划过他捂着嘴的手时退缩了一下。Viren像被烫到了一样放下了手，“你不应该因为欢愉感到耻辱，无论这种欢愉的表现形式是怎样的。”

“从我身上下去。”Viren说道。他正在发抖。

“为什么？怎么了？不要告诉我我太重了。”

随着一阵突如其来的力气，他从床铺上起身离开，绕开Aaravos鬼魂般的虚影，并且开始像脱衣服时一样疯狂地穿衣服。

“哦，我懂了。”Aaravos哼声说道：“这种尴尬是不是一种‘人类’的特征？”

帆布帐篷猛地合上的声音远不如砸门声那么令人满意。

这种空间距离不会带来什么不同。Aaravos会亦步亦趋的跟着他——永远不感到疲倦，永远不会消失，永远在那里。

End


End file.
